


Leading the Sighted

by misura



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Has anyone ever written poetry on the subject of a woman's ears?" inquired Christian, distracted for a moment."If not, you should feel flattered being the first," said Lymond.





	Leading the Sighted

"Should I - would it make this easier for you if I were to announce myself?" asked Lymond.

Christian did not doubt that his intentions were noble, even kind. She had been treated with kindness by many people for most of her life, and so the sensation was as familiar to her as it was disappointing.

Still, one's wedding night seemed a poor time to start a quarrel with one's husband.

Thus: "Only if you should like for me to laugh."

"I should like for you to laugh often, and to wear a smile on your face for all your days," said Lymond, his tone lightening the too heavy words, turning them into something that was almost a joke. "In Spanish, perhaps? Italian? I might compose a short poem on each of your limbs, starting with your feet and ending with your ears. Perhaps even in Latin, if you'd like to make me suffer. Although in that case, I may cheat by borrowing a few lines here and there from people too long dead to complain."

"Has anyone ever written poetry on the subject of a woman's ears?" inquired Christian, distracted for a moment.

"If not, you should feel flattered being the first," said Lymond, his lips brushing one of the objects in question. "Although naturally, there can never be flattery in truth."

Having her ears kissed was a strange sensation. Novel, and possibly worth exploring further at a later date, but not, Christian decided, something she wished to experience more of this very moment.

"And will you be speaking the truth more often now, do you think?" The location of his lips told her where she might put her hands on his head, directing his attention elsewhere.

He allowed her to do so willingly enough. There was a thrill in that, in knowing herself to be inexperienced yet trusted to discover things for herself, to try what she might like.

"To you, always," said Lymond. "To my beloved relatives, as often as I dare. To the rest of the world, according to my judgment." His hands slid over her skin, offering her a choice to let them wander at will or release her dubious hold on his head. "I fear you married a cynic."

"I fear you underestimate me if you thought me unaware," said Christian.

"Never," declared Lymond. "Shall I recite poetry to you and prove it?"

"Actions may serve your cause better than words in this instance," said Christian. "Although I shan't object to it later, if you insist."

"Should I be such a tyrant?" Lymond kissed her mouth, his body fully stretched atop her own. "What words, though, or rather, which actions?"

"I believe you know very well," said Christian. Her body felt flushed all over, as if from a fever, but much more pleasantly. She was fairly certain he knew, and that he had purposefully set out to cause it, even if he appeared slow to proceed now. "Are you not experienced in these matters?"

"Only you would manage to make that sound like a compliment rather than a reproach."

"Then it's rather fortunate that I'm the one you married, isn't it?" said Christian, a little more tartly than she had expected. "Although without a demonstration, I might begin to doubt myself."

"Your wish, my lady," said Lymond, and stopped talking at last.


End file.
